Wanted
by falconpilot
Summary: Splendont and his gang lives out the life of crime. May contain some language and scenes. (Finished! :D)
1. Backstab

**A/N: A short fic, inspired by looking at wanted posters on the bulletin boards and online. No more than 3 chapters at the very most.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"We now go back to our local news reporter, Lammy," A masculine voice passed through a television set. "So madam, may you please explain our current situation of the following incident?"

"Yes, good morning," Lammy replied through the microphone. "It appears that the local terrorist group has struck our facilities downtown, causing several fatalities and stealing a high quality diamond from the jewellery store."

"Local police units have attempted to track down the criminals to arrest them, but has made little to no progress at this pace," the lamb continued in her French accent. "Local authorities are willing to pay handsomely to anyone who is able to track down and bring these criminals forwards to justice."

"The authorities are working as we speak to help keep our city a safer place. This is Lammy, AAN network."

.

A single man wearing a dark jacket carrying a leather briefcase walks down an empty industrial street with the overcast pelting him down with rain. He slowly trekked the soaking sidewalk before he stopped at a dark alleyway to take a peek inside the dark corner.

The cocking for a Colt pistol was heard by the man, causing him to recoil back in alarm. A moment too slow, however, the camouflaged figure within the alleyway fired his sidearm and lodged a bullet inside his victim's skull, forcing his body to fall down onto the concrete pavement and spilling his crimson red blood from the wound. The gunman, how revealing himself as a red furred flying squirrel with a blue mask, came out to retrieve the suitcase he was carrying and ran off down the street for a few blocks.

Stopping at a half boarded up building that was supposed to be a bar, he opened the creaky doors carefully and took a seat down next to his partners in crime, Lifty, Shifty and the Mole. They greeted him with relatively cheerful attitudes despite the gloomy atmosphere and scenario.

"Did you kill him?" Lifty asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, I have the money," Splendont replied, pulling out the suitcase.

Placing the leather casing on the table, he opened the two latches and opened up the suitcase, only to discover it being stuffed full of papers that appeared like a mix of the bills they would find in a Monopoly game and half used toilet paper as a dirty trick their clients pulled on them.

"FAKE MONEY?!" Splendont demanded, slamming the lid shut in outrage.

"You know we couldn't trust those fuckers," the Mole cursed quietly.

"Hey man, we gotta take it back," Shifty filled up. "We stole that diamond for them, we deserve our money."

Unknown to the gang, a shadowy vehicle pulled up near their base. Several figures dressed in police uniforms and wielding M4 rifles disembarked from the truck that was labelled with four bold letters, 'SWAT'. All of them were wearing ski masks and Kevlar helmets and vests for their operation.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Lifty muttered. Looking at one of the boarded up windows, his pupils shrank as he saw a figure dressed with a ski mask peer through one of the board edges and then quickly retreat back down. "COPS!"

"SHIT!" Splendont cursed, taking his pistol and shooting the single light bulb illuminating the room.

The SWAT members busted down the door and fired a volley of bullets into the dark room with their automatic rifles, shattering many of the wine bottles on the shelves and a stray bullet killing the bartender. Splendont and his gang already took advantage of the chance to escape through the backdoor and out into the long alleyway. The police in the bar simply checked the body of the dead bartender before moving on to the backdoor.

A police sniper was already observing the criminal group's retreat down the alleyway. Zeroing in his scope to target, he took aim at the mole, cocked the bolt and fired a shot at the criminal. Sensing danger, the mole dived down, but still got grazed in the head while he fell. Splendont noticed this and quickly pulled him into the edge of another building with the police still chasing their tail.

"Damn, he's gone," Splendont said, checking his pulse and his bloodied face.

"We gotta go," Shifty said, running towards one of the ladders situated nearby the building they're resting at.

"Yeah," Splendont replied as Shifty started to climb the ladder.

Reaching the top of the building, the crew formed up nearby a staricase access at the roof. Meanwhile, two of the officers took up positions under the ladder they came up from, while another three breached the building from another door and were headed up the stairs to the roof. One of the police kicked in the door at the building's staircase access as the other two advanced into the staircase and up the stairs to confront the criminals. Splendont and Lifty were already waiting for them however, and as one of the officers got to the top, Splendont yanked out his rifle as he was caught off guard. He quickly followed with a boot, knocking him off balance and off the stairs. The red squirrel then used his newly acquired weapon to fire a volley of bullets down the staircase, managing to hit and kill another officer.

"Watch out!" Shifty declared from the ladder.

Looking around, Splendont saw an officer advancing up the ladder they just came up from. Taking aim, he managed to hit his head as he advanced up the ladder, causing him to fall onto the other officer climbing up with him.

Lifty, while covering their leader's back, took note of a grenade lopped at them from the remaining officer at the bottom. Kicking the cylinder shaped canister the other way, it rolled back down the stairs and exploded at the sender's own feet.

With smoke now trailing from the staircase access, the gang could now hear police sirens from down the main street they were near to. They jumped down to the opposite alleyway onto some dumpsters, breaking their fall for their quick getaway.

.

The rain already stopped falling at the early morning sunshine. Splendont could see his own reflection in one of the clearly reflected puddles as Shifty walked up and opened a door to what appears to be an abandoned warehouse.

The door creaked slowly as it opened, lighting up the container room with the early day sunlight. A single figure slept at some of the boxes on a chair, with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He woke up hastily as the three entered the room.

"Where's the Mole?" the green figure replied. It was Evil Flippy, and ever since he was separated from the original Flippy, he was forced to take up the life of crime for a living.

"The mole is dead," Splendont reported solemly. "Those bastards shot him."

"We stole that diamond from those rich guys you know," he continued. "And let me tell you, it wasn't easy… they owe us lots of money."

"Fuck," Evil replied quickly.

"I want you to steal that diamond back," Splendont ordered. "I don't care about the money- You can keep it after you've stolen it, I just want my revenge."

**It's your reviews that help me write these stories. Please review!**


	2. Raid in progress

**A/N: Well, it's time for this thing to get the share of the cake now at our reader's requests- I'll start to work on my other stories after this one.**

**PS: This part of the film was requested by Dreamy Loner :) Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer (Once again): I don't own anything**

.

Flipqy observed the tall concrete superstructure that stood right in front of him, checking its scenery with a sheet of scrap paper stuffed away in his pocket. Looking at a nearby roadsign from the alleyway he was standing at, he confirmed that this was the target building they were supposed to raid. The bear proceeded to climb up onto a dumpster and use its height for a boosted jump onto a old fire escape ladder leading up the balconies, strapping his bag on so his equipment doesn't get lost.

Trailing up the steel tracks vertically, he cautiously checked the windows, making sure that either the lights were out or that the binds were drawn in so that he wouldn't get spotted by any suspicious dwellers within the building. Stopping at one level, however, he started to look for another way around, as the lights were turned on and the binds were well open, making the evil half fear that someone would be able to spot him and catch him red handed.

Finding a structure of opportunity, he reached leftwards and grabbed a pole from a nearby balcony that led to an extending edge, which followed sideways to a storm gutter drain. While it was risky, Flipqy decided that it was better than being caught straight away, and proceeded to do as his brain instructed him to do so.

Sliding cautiously onto the slim edge of the extension edges, he slid ever so carefully towards the getter drain, hugging the walls as he grabbed the metal tube. Upon reaching for the tube, he stepped gently and carefully on the screwed on brackets holding the drain in place, climbing it carefully like a substitute ladder.

With the top getting closer and closer, Flipqy made the common mistake of looking down- the fear struck him like electricity, just looking at the urban landscape 60 feet below yourself acts almost like a magnet to the earth, with the six lanes of traffic acting as an incentive.

Pulling his eyes away from the ground, Flipqy continued his climb, finally reaching the top of the structure and pulling himself up and over the ledge. The bear took a quick sit-down break from his climb before he walked towards the nearest ventilation shaft to begin his raid. He pocketed out a cigarette from a pack in his bag, igniting the rolled up tobacco and sucking a breath into it.

Taking out a crowbar from his rucksack, he silently pried the screws out of the four corners from the vent covers and settled the freed metallic grate towards the side as he observed the vent, making sure that he doesn't fall into some sort of a ventilation fan. Climbing inside carefully, he trekked slowly, making sure not to hit any weak spots and fall right down, along with looking for an appropriate vent for his exit undetected.

Finding one dark room with a vent from the shaft, Flipqy ever so silently pried out the vent cover and made a floating touchdown by landing on the tips of his feet. Looking around, he saw the inescapable glint of the diamond coming through a door, poorly guarded by a single guard that happened to be taking a snooze on two chairs while still holding onto his firearm.

Sneaking past the beauty sleeper with ease, Flipqy saw the diamond in direct view, which was resting on a stand in the middle of an altar. The surface of the carbon piece flashed brightly in the faint moonlight of the surrounding windows.

Cocking an eyebrow, the veteran thought, 'This is too easy, where's the catch?'

Resting his backpack down and unzipping it, the bear rummaged through its contents before drawing out a pair of infared vision goggles and placing his eyes firmly onto the lens. In a static filled image with a hard green tint, the robber verified that there are sets of infrared red lasers guarding the possession to fend off any looters.

'I see what you did there,' Flipqy nodded, dropping the set of goggles back into the bag and zipping it back up again on his back.

Reaching for some empty roof boards above him, he grabbed onto one with both hands as he pulled himself over the invisible wire trap and down to the other side, with the diamond. Looking around slowly, he quickly snagged the diamond away off of the countertop and placed it into his backpack.

Feeling accomplished, the bear jumped up onto the same roof board again to scoot over the tripwires, but out of a twist of misfortune, his cigarette slipped out of his mouth right over the tripwires, stumbling onto an invisible strand.

The alarm blared in response without hesitation, which surprised the guard that happened to be guarding the door, causing him to fall over from his chairs and squeeze the trigger of his firearm and punch holes into the ceiling boards. Other personnel on duty scrambled towards the scene with their weapons and ski masks.

Flipqy, realising that he has been spotted, took out his USP pistol from his holster and unscrewed the silencer, as he didn't need to silence his shooting when going in loud.

Training his eyes towards the door, he shut one eye and forced a cramped view through his iron sights as he squeezed the trigger. His firearm barked in response, dispatching a bullet that struck his first target square in the head, streaking blood and flesh pieces around the room. The other guards accompanying the victim was caught off guard, and quickly tried to locate the source but simply ended up firing their automatic submachineguns at random towards Flipqy, hoping to get a blindshot from uncontrolled firing.

Ducking his head in fear quickly, Flipqy barely avoided several stray shots and ricochets that were carelessly dispatched at him while using his dominant right hand to hold and fire his pistol and run for cover to keep his initiative in order.

Running behind a couch and a refrigerator within the room, Flipqy rammed over a bookcase to place some obstacles between himself and his opponents as he ran towards the diamond stand, which was the only reliable solid cover available inside the room. He raised his hand over his cover and blind fired a few shots, hoping to get lucky before he heard the bolt click after a few tries. Depressing the small button at the side of the grip, he ejected the spent magazine out of the loading chamber and quickly rammed a fresh one in, still deciding on his next move over the rapid popping sounds of submachinegun fire and bullets getting shot into his meatshield.

Peering over cover slightly, Flipqy saw one of the security guards take out a grenade and yank the pin out before tossing the round apple shaped explosive towards him in an attempt to dislodge him from his concealment. However, the toss was quite inaccurate, and the grenade found itself next to the cigarette that Flipqy dropped previously.

Grinning madly, the bear focused his sights onto his forgotten cigarette that laid dangerously close to the cooking grenade. Getting up and sprinting quickly, he managed to avoid several more uncontrolled shots at him as he did a somersault roll and slide towards his cigarette, retrieving it just as the grenade blew itself to oblivion, leaving a gaping hole inside the wall and leading outside. Using the momentum of speed he picked up in the run, roll and slide, he ejected himself up from the ground and aimed himself at the same guard that tossed the grenade, using his foot to smash through his ski mask and skull onto a wall before he could even take out his firearm to retaliate. Flipqy managed to take advantage of the moment once again, giving himself a slight push with his foot to ricochet off of the wall and outside of the hold blown through by the grenade earlier.

Grabbing onto one of the steel bars from the balcony fire escape, Flipqy planned to escape down the building through the ladder, but he quickly shifted his plans away when he heard and saw the unmistakable sound of police sirens and trucks pulling over at the base of the building to lock it down. Looking upwards, the veteran began to climb up the ladder as quickly as possible to prevent himself from being circled off by two opposing forces.

One of the security guards looked up through the hole and saw Flipqy climb up declared the others to go to the roof with him to circle him off. Just as the veteran reached the top to draw out his weapon, the rooftop access door was kicked in by headstrong security, wanting to be the first to kill the intruder. The bandit was equally prepared, however, and managed to dispatch his opponent quickly by a carefully aimed shot at his head, sending brain fragments and blood strewing across the stairs.

Dashing up on top of the staircase access, the green bear could hear and verify that reinforcements were arriving to support his opposing forces, with the alarm still ringing in full blast. Training his pistol down at what he thought to be the stairwell, the bandit tapped his trigger twice, managing to land a single shot into the torso of one of the security guards, confirmed by a groaning and thud sound. The others were determined to avenge their fallen one, as one of them trained his weapon up towards the access tunnel ceiling and unloading an entire clip into it, strewing the miniature structure full of holes. Unprepared was he, however, as Flipqy quickly jumped off and landed in front of the stairwell door, firing a single shot into him, causing him to fall backwards and land onto another one of their own.

Observing the sunrise for any means of escape, Flipqy rapidly snapped out of his trance as almost half a dozen more reached the roof, thirsty for vengeance, The first of the group took up in a crouched position, training his sights at Flipqy and firing a burst, only to miss as his target jumped to prone quickly enough. His target was, however, much more accurate in counter retaliating, and quickly dispatched him to the land of no return as he got shot in the chest twice.

The others were still not willing to give up to a single man, and desperately attempted to stop the marksman by blind firing in an even more uncontrolled manner. As a result, Flipqy dodged their projectiles with ease, and began a charge towards his nearest target to finish them off, once and for all.

"I… I can't hit that son of a bitch!" one of the guards complained, not letting go of his trigger and allowing the forces of recoil knock his shooting off balance, fruitlessly watching as Flipqy zeroed into him.

"Aim your god dam sights you retarded asshole," the other guard cursed back at his partner, still aiming for that chance.

Flipqy then proceeded to charge forwards in a lunge, unleashing his pistol's force onto his target, shattering his skull and causing his blind struggles to cease. Another guard attempted to intercept him while he landed on the ground, but it proved to be ineffective as Flipqy threw himself backwards and shot him in the head. Catching the third one off guard, he threw himself into a flying barrel roll, managing to take a look at his target's surprised and shocked face as he sent him the final word.

Landing on his feet again, Flipqy proceeded to do a blind walk towards the ledge of the building, thinking that he has found some way off the roof. Oblivious of the last guard still alive, he continued on while his unseen foe took aim at his torso and landed a shot into his leg, knocking him off balance and him falling down onto the floor.

Looking down at the flesh would now gushing out crimson liquid from his thigh, Flipqy struggled to pick himself up to continue the fight, only managing to look up at his incapicator's gun barrel before he was struck again, this time in the abdomen, sending him into a permanent state of defeat.

With the guards closing in from the roof and the police and SWAT team closing in from ground level, the bandit looked aimlessly into the orange morning sky, he could feel himself floating on nothing in hallucination, and simply waited for his final fate to be sealed.

.

I didn't know how that turned out- Anyways, please review, as all reviews are greatly appreciated. Guest reviews I cannot respond to, unfortunately.


	3. Cat and mouse

**Last chapter in this short series, to wrap everything up! Once again, thanks to Dreamy Loner for the review :)**

**Disclaimer (For the last time): I don't own anything.**

**Update: Text formatted, epilouge edited to make the flow more clear.**

.

A single UH-60 utility helicopter circled around the early morning cityscape with the orange sunrise masking its metallic gray figure. Slowing down at one of the highrise buildings, the pilot pulled the rotorcraft to a hovering halt as their passengers deployed a fastrope, allowing three SWAT officers to quickly slide down and intercept the point of conflict.

Taking cover behind a radiator and peering back up again, the element lead officer observed the crime scene: over a dozen dead bodies and almost half a dozen rouge security guards about to apprehend a wounded bear, who twitched weakly on the spot. There was so much blood flowing from the corpses that the officer thought that they were linking up into one river.

Giving a couple of hand gestures, the officers followed their element command orders, popping out of cover at the same time and training their rifle barrels towards presumed hostiles and cocked the charging lever, ready to respond with deadly forced if threatened.

"Police, drop your weapons!" the lead officer explained through his black ski mask, with one eye cramped into the view of a red holographic sight.

All five security guards in the process of incarcerating Flipqy looked up in surprise, not expecting airmobile police forces being able to be deployed that quickly. While the both of them had a common enemy, neither of them agreed to share the cause and much less trusted each other- as a result, the security refused to let down their weapons, instead keeping it trained at the officers.

"Forget it… stay back!" the officer warned, drawing up the last straw to them. Reluctantly, the guards complied, still keeping their weapons ready as they backed up slowly, not wanting to give up the fight.

Flipqy, bu now, regained conscious as he looked around. Seeing the helicopter in the sky with the fanning of its rotor blades kicking dust and dirt into his eyes, he looked over to the side, regaining some hope and vengance as he saw Splendont at the staircase access, giving him a quick nod while loading a fresh magazine into his M4.

The officers and security guards spotted the terrorist leader a second too late, as re took down in a crouching position for optimal firing accuracy. Looking through the sights and holding in a deep breath, Splendont rammed his index finger down onto the trigger, sending over barrages of carbine ammunition into the bodies of the SWAT officers and security guards alike. Being extra generous, he managed to land several shots into his targets, strewing them with extra holes and making sure that they got their dosage of metals as the stopping power of the munitions threw them off balance and onto the ground.

Watching as the last officer succumb to his injuries, the red squirrel didn't hesitate to step right into the leaking trails of blood that matched his colour as he went over to check up on his wounded comrade. Kneeling down to Flipqy's level, he observed that his bullet wounds were already clotted up, but he was still far from fighting condition.

"You ok?" Splendont asked, carrying him over on his shoulder

Splendont looked up at the horizon behind him, watching as the helicopter pop back up from the highrises and onto their position. As if in response to Splendont looking at it, the crew on board began to fire its minigun, spinning up the barrels and whizzing round after round from their ammunition belts and towards their ground target.

Acting not a moment too soon, Splendont picked up the pace and began a sprint for the edge of the building. Stepping one foot hurriedly but elegantly onto the gutter ledge, he gave himself a forceful push and jump, allowing him to transverse across the alleyway and onto the rooftop of the next building as the rotorcraft recklessly fired its miniguns at their miniscule target.

A police sniper within the helicopter by now, already began to set up his armaments as he zeroed in with the scope of his M24 sniper rifle, steadying his scoped view as he prepared to get the killing shot. Splendont, with his amateur sixth senses, quickly turned around while transversing the rooftop of the structure at the same time, used his non-dominant left hand to aim his rifle at the general direction of the helicopter and went in loud as he squeezed the trigger in a quick volley of burst firing, managing to strike the sniper at his position and sending him over to meet the floor, while another volley managed to get the co-pilot to buy his farm, crippling the on-board crew.

One of the last SWAT members on board looked down at the now deceased sniper, and proceeded to take off his ski mask and Kevlar helmet, revealing himself to be a blue flying squirrel, Splendid, who also happened to be the other half of Splendont. Watching as his other half ran down the balcony access of the building, Splendid quickly jumped out of the helicopter and grabbed a weapon from one of the already rotting bodies left on the rooftop before beginning to chase down his twin.

Jumping down the balcony access and onto a window cleaner lift, the occupant, Handy, was quite surprised at their sudden appearance while he was still trying to reach for the squeegee. As surprised as he was, Splendont didn't hesitate, and gave the handicapped beaver a hard boot and knocked him off of the lift, while taking the other hand to shoot his rifle at the at the lift controls, causing the joint to snap out loose so they can descend the highrise quickly. Once nearing the bottom, Splendont leaped off at around the third floor, landing in a pile of garbage bags as he ran off out of the alley and towards the streets, where a crude U-Haul truck was waiting for his arrival.

"Come on, hurry up!" Shifty declared through the open sliding door, waving an arm with Lifty and resting down their AK rifles.

Splendont quickly hauled himself and Flipqy's body inside the cargo box of the truck, where the driver took off onto the road as quickly as possible, heading for the nearest highway access for their escape.

"Hey, have a smoke man," Lifty offered wearily, lighting a cigarette and handing it over to the veteran, which he gladly accepted.

"Do you have the diamond?" Splendont asked.

"Check the bag, sir," Flipqy reassured, taking the cigarette out of his mouth as he blew a smoke ring.

Unzipping the bag, Splendont rummaged through its contents before he retrieved a piece that was unmistakably the glint of the diamond as he took it out. Satisfied, the bandit leader put the diamond back inside the backpack.

"Good, who's driving?" Splendont wondered out loud.

Pulling open the window leading to the cab, a mouse with a brown greatcoat looked from the cab view and turned around at him, greeting him quickly as the window was closed again.

"Hello sir!"

"Hey, who's that?" Spledont asked, trying to confirm the identity of the foreigner.

"Oh, that's the rat, he's an associate of ours," Lifty reassured.

The truck soon pulled up into the freeway, where the rat began to take the run down the six lanes of traffic for the nearest shipping port for their escape, as an escape through airplanes would prove to be near impossible with their status. Unfortunately for them, however, the police helicopter and several additional motorized units homed in onto them, in an attempt to stop them in the vastness of the freeway.

"SHIT, here they come!" Splendont cursed, tensing up along with Lifty and Shifty as they got into their fighting stances.

The Rat took note of their opponents coming up to challenge them with their superior numbers as he saw them through his rearview mirror, swivelling the wheel to the right so he has more room to evade their moves to go in and cut them off.

A Humvee mounting a machinegun closed in the distance on them, with their gunner sweeping open with his machinegun onto the U-Haul truck. The Rat floored the accelerator pedal down all the way, but the worktruck refused to move at a faster pace, as it's underpowered powerplant refused to work at any higher workloads. Splendont and the twins ducked down as the machinegun bullets shredded right through the truck's cargo compartment and the crew compartment, leaving a bunch of holes in various areas.

Regaining the posture to fight again, Shifty took aim and fired over his own barrage, but quickly realized that his munitions failed to penetrate the bulletproof glass, only managing to partially crack it, leaving the impression of re-pieced shattered glass. Thinking quickly as their machinegunner on the Humvee started to load up his second belt, the raccoon sprung up to a standing position to challenge their gunner face to face, firing his Soviet constructed firearm again towards the gunner, tapping the trigger once and dispatching the soft target with ease. The Humvee driver took note of this and looked over, leaving him distracted as the passengers on-board the truck opened fire at the jeep's mechanical hood. The driver was surprised, when he turned back that his vehicle refused to respond to his input and began to slow down. Quickly noticing the smoke emitting from the hood and vents inside the car, the officer hauled over at the side of the road and bailed out of the effectively disarmed vehicle.

Taking note of the second Humvee closing in on their blind spot, The rat knew that his passengers cannot fire their guns at the jeep to disarm it- In turn, he approached the civilian vehicle that was the closes in front of them and gently tapped them on the bumper while pitching the steering wheel into their direction, allowing the heavy weight of the truck to push their car out of balance and throw it as an obstacle in front of the Humvee in pursuit. The jeep driver wasn't able to react quickly enough to get out of harm's way, and ended up crashing into the sedan, disarming both vehicles and ejecting Cuddles and Giggles from the sedan into the opposite six lanes of traffic.

Lifty tracked down the presence of the last vehicle, a SWAT van approaching from their left line flank. He took note at one of the officers that peeked out of the roof hatch to toss over a grenade, which flew straight into his direction. Coordinating his focus onto the green apple shaped object, a quick bat managed to send the rounded explosive straight back to the sender and down the hatch, detonating inside the van and blowing its contents outwards catastrophically.

"WATCH OUT!" Shifty nudged Splendont, reminding him of the helicopter popping up for another gun run.

Disregarding the driver within the vehicle, Splendont hastily aimed at an oil tanker as the helicopter flew overhead, causing the gas tanks to rupture and throw shrapnel into the Blackhawk, with the gasoline fire as a tip off by incinerating any possible survivors and Lumpy, who happened to be the driver of the gasoline tanker.

Driving down the freeway for another five miles, the crew got onto the nearest exit and went for a shipping port, where they parked their truck down at a flat strip of land as everyone disembarked with their weapons. Unfortunately for them, the police have already determined their path of escape and already sent in fast reaction units to cut them off. Within the mix, Splendid has already managed to get there before the looters, along with a partner of his, Flippy, being there to back him up.

"Come on, this way," The rat declared, leading the way while carrying his pistol.

"Where are we going?" Splendont declared as the group walked past some cargo containers and a warehouse.

"To the cargo ship, it's just around the corner…" the mouse informed.

"You ain't going nowhere!" Lifty snapped harshly as the group split up into ambush points upon noticing the SWAT team arriving.

Shifty got onto a cargo container while Lifty got behind a wooden crate, while Flipqy got into a corner to hide. Splendont and the rat were both out in the open, ready to take the full brunt of the attack as they crouched down behind some hastily stacked crates.

Waiting as the law enforcement members got closer towards Splendont and the rat, Lifty suddenly jumped up from the cargo crate and shot a nearby oil barrel, blowing up the barrel and sending objects and two officers flying like rag dolls into surrounding objects. Splendont and the rat quickly dispatched another three oncoming officers from their direction before splitting up and running off, while Shifty threw a Molotov cocktail at a machinegun crew threatening to cut them down, incinerating their occupants.

Splendid and Flippy moved out together following Shifty, Firing bursts at his direction as he jumped to prone near some crates, where the raccoon rolled over and fired back his own volley from his AKM, making a rapid succession of a sharp clattering sound as he managed to dispatch an unfortunate officer caught in the crossroad of his shooting. Splendid quickly caught his wounded comrade and set him down quickly as he returned fire with his much lighter submachinegun, only able to force Shifty back into his cover as his bullets lacked the stopping power to penetrate.

Lifty, while trying to take advantage of the officers being distracted by his brother, hopped out of cover to saber rattle his own volley, only to be spotted by Flippy. The good half of the war veteran fired back at the armed thief, knocking over a metal slab being held in position by a wooden bar. The metal slab was sharp enough to slice Lifty's head off clean from the force of the fall, leaving the decapicated body to twitch around as the fingers still gripped onto the trigger in rigor mortis, enabling the weapon to keep of firing until it ran out of munitions.

Shifty, enraged at the loss of his brother, charged out of his protected over watch position to kill the veteran and avenge his fallen partner. While he caught Flippy off guard, Splendid gladly jumped in Shifty's direct line of fire, ready to take in every shot that Flippy was supposed to receive.

Shifty didn't hesitate, pulling the trigger and madly fired his rifle while clenching his teeth and grinning madly. The flying squirrel took hit after hit, with every single shot he received creating another orfice in his body, up until the distinctive clicking sound was heard.

Shifty, staring at Splendid in astonishment and fear, slowly backed up before running off and throwing away his own weapon- the flying squirrel took at least a dozen hits, with blood and other fluids pouring from his body like a hot spring, while his pantigams were completely shredded and hung like loose tissue paper- it was raw courage and determination that still kept him alive.

While still keeping a steady hand and dropping a single shot out of his MP5, Splendid gave Shifty a coup de grace to his head, knocking him over and sending him to the place of no return.

While the rat still remained hidden in cover, Splendont waved at Evil Flippy, where he limped over from his crack to his partners safety as the police passed by. However, another officer saw him in the middle of the crossing, prompting Splendont to give him the special treatment with his rifle as he ran off with the police still on their trail.

Sprinting off back to their truck, Splendont blind fired his rifle in the direction opposing him, merely as a diversion as all of the shots missed. Quickly getting back inside the U-Haul truck and firing up the engines, Splendont charged at the SWAT members with the truck, intending to use it as a battering ram. All of the officers, including Splendid and Flippy, opened fire at the truck, hoping to stop it before it hits them by focusing their firepower. They were, however, unexpecting their own indigenous diversion.

"HEY SHITBAG!" The Rat called out, firing his own AK rifle and wounding a fellow officer in the knee.

In response to the new threat, all officers except for Flippy and Splendid diverted their firepower away to the single target. The flying squirrel and the bear both jumped out of the truck's path in time, right before getting run over unlike some unfortunate officers that went down with the truck and into the water.

Getting up, Flippy and Splendid checked the water, looking at the bubbles coming up to the surface. Both of them merely looked at each other before walking off.

'No way they could've survived that one...' Flippy and Splendid thought to themselves.

Unknown to their senses, Splendont managed to escape the sinking truck wreck, along with Evil Flippy, managing to carry the both of them above the water line, giving them a much needed breather as they swam for the cargo ship nearby to complete their escape.

.

_**EPILOGUE**_

A figure walked into a coffee shop, picking up the morning newspaper to read the yesterday news, morning news and the bad news in the cover page story. He skimmed through the Yesterday news headline, which read out loud, "The mole's dead body was discovered in the back alley, and is currently being used for police analysis."

Rolling his eyes as he picked up his cup of coffee, he quickly fumbled to the next page, where bold newsflashes covered the whole page in a wall of text with a large headline picture of a police team carrying automatic firearms breaching into an apartment building, which stated, "The terrorist stronghold in the city center was attacked by both opposing terrorists and gangs, along with SWAT team units."

Following along the next two headlines as the man gulped down the whole cup in one go as he quickly read the Ongoing news and the Bad news headlines, which read "A gunfight broke out at the local harbor, resulting in 21 police fatalities and 35 casualties in total," and "Police killers managed to escape, and officials have declared that they have already escaped their reach..." respectively as he tossed the paper out, walking onto the street and towards a bus stop at an early morning sunrise.

END.

.

**Well how did that turn out? Please review!**


End file.
